1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to measuring methods and systems, and particularly to a method and system for measuring lens deflection.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, electronic devices are increasingly equipped with camera modules. Testing of the camera modules is necessary before reaching the market. The test often includes determination of any lens deflection and corresponding deflection angle.
There is currently no efficient method for measuring lens deflection. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.